Kurama's Story
by whitelightfox
Summary: Kurama is, as we all know, a very strong demon but what happens when someone is pulling his strings? Do the YYH team stand a chance when an even more powerful enemy then ever before looms over them. Don't be harsh this is one of my first FFs.
1. Fox Soul

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei entered Genkai's temple. Battle- scarred and beaten, the team limps inside. "Yusuke, Koenma's eventually going to get us killed. I mean we had nineteen missions in twelve hours!" Said Kuwabara. They stumbled in to find a note,  
  
Hi, gone shopping.  
Made you some tea.  
Love,  
The Girls  
  
Hiei and Yoko stared at each other. The girls always spent their brains out and, of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara's credit cards were gone. "I don't trust their tea." Said Yusuke and pulled out four beer bottles and tossed them to Hiei and Kuwabara, and kept two for him when he noticed Yoko had grabbed a cup. "I'm going to bed." Said Yoko, who, Hiei noticed looked even more exhausted than he did five minutes ago. "Yeah I'm turning in, too." Said Yusuke. Shortly after, Kuwabara and Hiei went too. Hiei still couldn't get that thought out of his head about Kurama. Hiei eventually fell asleep listening to Kuwabara's monstrous snoring.  
  
In a mountain fortress a man with Fox ears and tail stood. "Soon, they will come and then I, Lord Yokono, will have enough soul power to summon the god fox Yokonosune!" Then, a figure with glowing blue eyes appeared behind him. "Ah you have arrived, but where are the other three?" Yokono asked, but the figure remained as still and silent as it had been. "Well I guess we may have to do more work then I'd hoped but at least we have you." The figure split into two. Yokono looked over into a blue orb where the figure of a teenager with long silver hair was lying in the middle in mid-air. Suddenly the body split into two, one with long red hair and the original one. The figures standing behind looked identical to the ones in the orb. "You are two halves of the same whole. Only when you fuse perfectly will you have the unbelievable power locked deep within you. But in this alternate dimension we must send one of you to your old friends and the other must stay with Me.," Said Yokono. After opening a portal and letting the red-headed one through, he gave orders to the silver haired one and left to follow the progress of the red haired one. "Good luck, Kurama." Yokono said. 


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho  
  
"Yo, Yusuke! Where did Kurama and Hiei go," asked Kuwabara. It was about dinnertime and the boys had seen neither hide nor hair of the girls, Kurama, or Hiei. There was a fierce spirit energy explosion. They ran outside to find a giant black hole. Suddenly Hiei fell from the sky. "Hiei! Who did this to you?" Asked Yusuke when he noticed Hiei was bruised and barely conscious. "It.... Was.... Kurama," Said Hiei weakly. Then Hiei told the tale. He had left at dawn to find Kurama when he found he was not there. Hiei had scoured far to find him. Then about one hundred eighty miles from the temple, Kurama appeared. Kurama had a blank look on his face. When Hiei asked where he had been Kurama just pulled out a rose and smelled it but said nothing. Hiei had taken a few steps toward him. Suddenly out of nowhere Kurama had summoned his rose whip, grabbed Hiei's sword, and sent it flying all in one swift movement that even Hiei was amazed. In his amazement he was wide open for a rose whiplash attack. Before he could stand Kurama had wrapped his whip around him and lifted him high in the air and then flung him into the ground. Kurama had grabbed a boulder with the whip and was slamming it into Hiei. 'I have to tell Yusuke.' He had said. 'Yes, go tell them this hole leads straight to the demon world and every enemy you have faced is being reborn and brought here unless Yusuke comes to the demon world alone to face me.' Kurama told him. 'You're not Kurama, he would never attack me.' Hiei had said weakly. As Hiei finished the tale Yusuke and Kuwabara were in a stunned silence.  
  
Back in the demon world  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," cackled Yokono. "You have done well Kurama!" He said to a view screen. "You are a very good soulless servant!" "My joy is to serve you my master," said Kurama. "Continue with my plan and if you delivered the message we will join you shortly," said Yokono. "Yoko! Have you finished stealing the souls of those pathetic girls," he said. "Yes my master," said Yoko. They turned to the orb, which the souls of not only Kurama and Yoko were, but Genkai, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina had also joined them. "Yes, I feel it. We're getting closer to freeing Yokonosune," yelled Yokono. "With every soul gives more abilities to us and power to Yokonosune!"  
  
Back in the Human World  
  
Yusuke had been preparing for his trip. He waved farewell and sent a spirit gun right underneath him, propelling him into the hole. His first sight he saw Yoko and Yokono above him. "Release the control over him," yelled Yusuke. In fury he threw himself to eye level with them and sent a barrage of spirit guns at them. When the smoke cleared they were still there. He jumped and threw a punch at them but passed threw them. "It seems the brilliant fighter is not a brilliant person," said Yokono. As foxes they created their illusion to trick him and the two jumped in the hole. "What! Get back here," Yusuke yelled as the hole closed. "Get... back. I'm so stupid! I should have known." He said on his knees. "Oh yes, you are stupid but now you will die," Said a voice. "Yes, we stayed behind to get revenge," said another.

Who are the voices, will Yusuke return, what about Kurama?  
  
Please review, I never get any.


End file.
